warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Finding
Allegiances For ThunderClan Leader: Oakstar- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Grassfoot- ginger tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Pinefrost- Black and Silver she-cat MCA- (Medicine cat apprentice): Sunpaw- Golden-furred young she-cat with green eyes Warriors Fernpelt- Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw Flamefoot- Ginger tom with amber eyes Branchfur- Dark brown tom with green eyes Whitecloud- Pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green Treeheart- Gray she-cat with amber eyes Flowerpelt- Skinny blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes Brakenheart- Golden-furred tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw Lakefur- Blue-gray tom with green eyes Goldenfoot- Mostly brown-she-cat with a unusual golden paw. Apprentices Rosepaw- Bold, energetic pale gray she-cat with a flower design on her back and pale aqua eye. Mentor: Fernpelt. Bluepaw- Serious grayish-blue tom with amber eyes. Mentor: Brakenheart Queens and kits Honeyheart- Young dusky brown she-cat Snowkit- bouncy young white she-kit with pale blue eyes Smokekit- Black tom with bright green eyes Elders Mossear-Old gray she-cat with blue eyes Talonfur- New elder who is a light brown tom with green eyes "ThunderClan! Let's go!" yowled Oakstar, leading her clan away from the island. "WindClan, to the moor!" shouted Brindlestar. "ShadowClan, procced!" Rainstar instructed. "RiverClan! Time to leave!" Graystar meowed. All the leaders looked at each other as they left, and nodded, knowing that whatever might happen, it is not the other clan's fault. :::::::∞∞∞∞ "We face tough times, which means we need even more warriors for ThunderClan, luckily, now, Honeyheart's kits have reached their 6th moon, allowing them to become apprentices!" Oakstar told the clan beneath the highrock. "Snowkit! Please step forward!" Snowkit stepped forward eagerly, but looking frightened with so many paris of eyes upon her "From this day forth, until you are a warrior, you will be known as Snowpaw! With Flamefoot to mentor you." Oakstar spoke with a commanding voice. "Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan shouted. Snowpaw eagerly stepped up and touched noses with new new mentor, and the ginger tom returned it with a warm gaze in his eyes. "Smokekit! Please step forward," Oakstar told the small tom. Smokekit warily step forward. "Smokekit, from this day forth, until you are a warrior, you shall be known as Smokepaw! With Treeheart to mentor you." "Smokepaw! Smokepaw!" The Clan yowled. Smokepaw stepped up to his new mentor, and touched noses with her." "Now is the most important time to defend our Clan, and, if needed, the other clans. ThunderClan has a noble history of saving and helping other Clans, and that does not mean it must stop now. But that does not mean we should do anything foolish." Oakstar said. Chapter 2 "But Berry, are you sure it's a good idea to keep going on with all this?" "Shut up Branch! If they all fight, they'll weaken themselves, which means it'll be harder to chase out intruders." "But-" "We're going on with this! I was watching them, they were all talking, saying, "oh it wouldn't be another clan's fault if it happened" But I'm going to get the better of them" "How?" "You know that old loner, Sol?" "Yeah?" "We'll he taught me a few tricks, he masterd the skill of mind control, keeping Hollyleaf in a daze, so we can use it!" "Mind control? I'm not sure if your going loony." "It'll work! just come on!" Chapter 3 Rosepaw was stalking a juicy mouse, when she heard a rustle, and the mouse darted away into the safety of the woods, frustrated, Rosepaw prickled her ears for the source of the sound, hoping it to be prey. Instead, she found a forest green gaze, there was an odd thing about it, not wanting to look away. "And what's your name, young apprentice?" A smooth sleek voice asked. "Rosepaw!" Rosepaw answered eagerly, without knowing why. "Well Rosepaw, I was wondering if you could go fetch some prey for me." The soothing voice asked. Instantly, Rosepaw boudned away and quickly caught a squirrel. Carrying it back to the unknown cat, she eagerly layed it at his feet. "Good," he whisperd, taking a bite of the squirrel. "I had a nice time, how about we meet here next sunrise?" "Yes!" Rosepaw said instantly. "Now hurry along, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, the cat bounded away, leaving Rosepaw in a daze. "What just happened?" Rosepaw mutterd to herself. Chapter 4 "See, I told you it would work! That apprentice was bouncing around to please me! You saw the whole thing from that bush!" "You have a point, but she's just a simple minded apprentice, or it could just be the shock of seeing you, or she could just be a eager she-kit who wanted to help some poor old loner!" "We'll see, when she comes back next sunrise, we'll see what she's capable of" Chapter 5 Rosepaw skidded into the clearing carrying a fat mouse and dropped it in the fresh-kill pile. "Nice catch, Rosepaw!" Called the medicine cat apprentice, Sunpaw. Who was sorting herbs outside the medicine den. "Thanks!" Rosepaw called back. She trotted towards the apprentice's den, seeing Snowpaw and Smokepaw play-fighting. Rosepaw purred, then started giving them both tips. "Your eye's are giving you away, focus on somewhere else, You need to twist in the air to make sure you get a firm landing, and to make it hard to get hit..." After they were done Rosepaw as exhausted, heading into the apprentice's den the sleep, with Bluepaw already dozed off in his nest. ::::::∞∞∞ As sun streaked into the apprentice's den Rosepaw shifted in her nest, stretching her limbs, the other warrior's were out hunting and patroling, and the other apprentice's lay asleep in the moss bedding. Quietly slipping out of the den, Rosepaw walked over to the bramble entrance, and disappeared inside of it, heading to the same spot she met the unknown creamy tom with the blazing green eyes. "Hello, Rosepaw." Said a sly voice. Rosepaw jumped and then stared straight into those same forest-green eyes, those memorizing forest-green eyes. "This is a friend of mine, her name is Branch." The tom flicked his tail at a dark brown she-cat. "And my name is Berry, now were were getting hungrey again and were wondering if you could each catch us something." He said in his slow, soothing voice. Rosepaw darted away without helping herself and returned with a plump rabbit and dropped it once again at their paws. Berry glanced at Branch with amusement trickling in his eyes. Chapter 6 With amusement still sparkling in his eyes, Berry addressed Branch as they left. "It works it really, really, works" "I have to hand it to you, it was impressive, she couldn't help herself, now that I saw it up close. I think we need a change in plans" "You read my mind, you see we first gather the clan apprentices, seeing what we can do with them, and work from there." "Excellent" came a purring voice. 'To be continued in the next book, The Plan ''as of the series The War--[[User:Shinestar|♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥''']] 23:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions